Le changement de lune
by Nelja
Summary: La fois où Callisto a perdu ses pouvoirs (et quelque chose s'est fini avec Karima). La fois où Karima a perdu ses pouvoirs (et quelque chose a commencé avec Monet).
1. Chapter 1

_Tout appartient à Marvel Comics. _

_Dans ce chapitre, le couple est Karima/Callisto (femslash, donc), et il y a des spoilers seulement jusqu'à House of M et Decimation._

_Ecrit pour le thème "Androids and robots" de ladiesbingo, et aussi pour WOCtoberfest._

* * *

><p>La Décimation n'a épargné aucun des mutants de l'île. Le professeur Xavier a disparu, Magneto ne parle plus depuis qu'il leur a confirmé que cela touchait la planète entière, et personne ne semble trouver la force de bouger, de continuer à vivre. Ils pourraient quitter l'île, mais pour aller où ? Et sans leurs pouvoirs, sans aide extérieure, serait-ce seulement possible ? Le monde semble s'être fermé.<p>

"Tu as toujours tes pouvoirs, pas vrai ?" demande Callisto.

C'est la conversation que Karima craignait. Pourtant, elle est en quelque sorte reconnaissante à Callisto d'avoir eu le courage de la lancer.

"Oui." dit-elle. L'affliction qui a frappé les autres fait qu'elle n'a plus cette tension, ce besoin de réfréner en permanence cette partie de son corps qui veut tuer les mutants. Mais elle a testé, et ses armes sont toujours là.

"Ce n'est pas juste." crache Callisto. "C'est toujours la même chose. Nous, les mutants, nous disparaissons. Et vous, les tueurs de mutants, vous prospérez."

C'est elle qui est injuste. Karima ne peut s'empêcher d'être blessée. Parce que Callisto l'avait acceptée comme elle l'était - ou du moins Karima l'avait cru - lui avait redonné confiance en elle...

"Quand je suis devenue... le monstre que je suis, on m'a arraché mon humanité, de la même façon qu'on t'a arraché aujourd'hui ce que tu es." dit-elle, gardant sa voix calme, compatissante.

"Oh, tu crois que c'est pareil ? Mais toi, tu gardes les jolis super-pouvoirs, pas vrai ?" Callisto a un sourire vicieux. "Est-ce que tu m'attaquerais, maintenant que je suis humaine, _Sentinelle_ ? Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs, seulement deux bras, mais je sais toujours me débrouiller avec un couteau. Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas encore te battre ?"

Est-ce une bonne idée ? Callisto pourrait-être dépenser sa fureur ainsi ? Karima pourrait-elle de purifier de cette colère qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de gronder en elle ? Elle ne le pense pas. Elle craint une tragédie plus terrible encore.

"Je pourrais te tuer." dit Callisto, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Karima commence à se demander ce qui en elle est un masque qui cache la douleur, et ce qui est un dangereux égarement.

"Tu pourrais certainement." dit-elle. Mais elle ne se défend pas. Au contraire, elle s'approche de Callisto, et tend la main, paume ouverte, avant de caresser sa joue.

"Ne me touche pas !" crie Callisto. Karima retire sa main, effarée. Callisto semble sur le point de fondre en larmes, et elle hurle. "Je ne te sens même pas ! Je n'ai plus l'intention de coucher avec toi ! Sans mes pouvoirs, je n'ai plus l'intention de coucher avec personne ! Si tu veux me toucher, frappe-moi, pour qu'au moins, je sente quelque chose !"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça." dit Karima, désemparée. Même en étant fâchée contre elle - encore moins en étant fâchée contre elle. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle est. Ou c'est trop proche de ce qu'elle est.

"Alors tu ne me sers à rien ! D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais servi à rien ! Je n'ai besoin de personne, même maintenant !"

Karima sens les larmes lui couler sur les joues. Cela lui rappelle qu'elle a encore un corps humain, sous les compléments mécaniques. Elle pourrait plaider, dire ce c'est normal, cela n'a jamais été le but. Nous n'étions pas là pour nous utiliser l'une l'autre. Le but a toujours seulement été de combattre à ses côtés et de passer de bons moments ensemble. Mais cela, les mots de Callisto, ne font que marquer que tout est fini entre elles, maintenant que les bons moments ont fui. Karima n'est pas amoureuse, non, mais elle avait cru à une tendresse qui était de l'amitié, qui pouvait être une consolation, et elle craint de s'être trompée.

"Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !" s'exclame Callisto.

Karima se sent lasse. Elle n'a plus la force de chercher les mensonges, de comprendre pourquoi il y a tant de passion dans les mots de Callisto, pourquoi elle ne l'a pas encore attaquée. Elle n'ira pas jusqu'à tenter de la blesser avec ses réponses. Callisto a suffisamment souffert. Mais elle la prend au mot, malgré la voix de sa conscience qui dit qu'elle l'abandonne au pire des moments.

Elle lui tourne le dos, et part en marchant, sans savoir si ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs devant elle est une petite pitié ou une humiliation supplémentaire. Elle ne se retourne pas, ne laisse pas ses senseurs observer non plus. Elle sait qu'il n'y aura aucun air de victoire sur le visage de Callisto. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que sa tristesse a le moindre lien avec le départ de Karima.

Callisto ne l'attaque pas non plus. Karima se rend compte, seulement quand tout est fini, qu'elle l'espérait autant qu'elle le craignait.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tout appartient à Marvel Comics. _

_Dans ce chapitre, le couple est Karima/Monet (femslash, donc) et il y a des spoilers jusqu'au chapitre 7 de la série actuelle de X-men.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Karima n'est plus une Sentinelle. Elle est humaine à nouveau. Cela devrait être une joue sans mélange. Plus de terribles compulsions de meurtre à surveiller. Elle peut mettre son passé derrière elle, et les dieux le lui pardonneront. Et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus une machine, il sera moins facile de voler son corps et son esprit - peut-être. D'autres qu'elle ont vécu cette tragédie.<p>

Mais après s'être fait blesser, après s'être fait protéger par Monet, elle garde quand même de la rancoeur envers sa propre faiblesse. A-t-elle donc besoin de se faire venger ?

"Et toi ?" demande-t-elle à sa nouvelle amie. "Quels sont tes pouvoirs ?" Elle l'a vue en action, mais c'était si rapide, elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir tout compris à la scène.

"Oh, je suis super-forte, basiquement invulnérable, je suis une psychique, et je suis particulièrement jolie et intelligente. Quoique, les deux derniers pourraient être naturels."

Karima rit. C'est dit avec aplomb, et c'est probablement vrai, mais Monet ne semble pas offensée de sa réaction.

Puis elle aborde le sujet qui l'inquiétait.

"Hank McCoy ne semblait pas vouloir en parler," dit-elle. "Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Utopia ? Qu'est-il arrivé au professeur Xavier ? Et à Magneto ?"

Monet lève les yeux au ciel "J'ai raté les détails du roman-feuilleton, mais on dirait qu'il t'en manque encore plus qu'à moi."

Comme elle n'était pas là, tout est raconté en mots simples, comme quelqu'un qui l'a juste lu dans le journal. La dispute entre Cyclops et Wolverine. Les Phoenix Five. La mort de Xavier. Cyclops et Magneto hors-la-loi et ennemis des X-men. Ce serait encore plus dur à entendre avec les détails, et Karima est reconnaissante de l'ignorance relative de Monet.

"Et toi, dans quelle grotte ou quel enfer étais-tu pour ignorer cela ?" demande Monet - sans se moquer, cette fois, comme si elle était vraiment intéressée à la réponse.

Et Karima lui raconte tout. Comment, lors du retour de Hope les X-men ont lancé un programme du futur contre les Sentinelles, comment elle a été affectée...

Elle n'a même pas pensé à demander s'il existait un moyen d'y échapper. Elle a été stupide, dit-elle. Elle voulait tellement oublier ce qu'elle était.

"Une Sentinelle ? Vraiment ?"

"Une humaine !" répond Karima qui s'enflamme. "Mais modifiée avec de la technologie de Sentinelle. J'ai été une arme sans volonté, et j'ai haï ceux qui me l'ont imposé." Personne sur Utopia ne s'est non plus posé la question, personne ne s'est inquiété pour elle après ce programme. Mais comment pourrait-elle leur en vouloir pour cette preuve qu'ils la voyaient comme une des leurs.

Puis comment, après une longue stase, Arkea a possédé son corps, une dernière fois, espère-t-elle, et l'a laissée sans ses armes intégrées, et avec la réalisation frustrante qu'elle s'y était habitée. Monet l'écoute, sans un mot.

"C'est tellement injuste !" poursuit Karima. "Nous étions unis, tous, les X-men et les Acolytes, et tout a été détruit !"

Monet semble surprise. "Utopia n'était pas mon endroit préféré. Mais je connais des mutants qui n'étaient pas aussi investis que toi."

"C'est... probablement irrationnel." En tant que Sentinelle, elle a toujours dû se battre pour conserver son âme. Le professeur Xavier et Magneto l'avaient empêchée de devenir une arme de guerre définitivement - ensemble - et elle avait toujours pensé... eux aussi le savaient... "Si les mutants ne perdaient pas tant d'énergie à se combattre entre eux... Cela comptait pour moi."

"Et c'est une humaine qui nous dit cela. Oh, je ne dis pas que c'est faux, mais... tu n'est pas ordinaire, Karima." Monet sourit.

"Qui l'est ?"

"Certainement pas moi, il est vrai."

Karima, sans réfléchir, pose la main sur la sienne. "Au moins, j'ai pu rencontrer une mutante qui n'était pas sur Utopia."

"Je dois, loyalement, te prévenir que j'ai de hauts standards." informe Monet.

Mais elle ne retire pas sa main.


End file.
